The New Lab Rats
by aaa3007
Summary: Alex and her siblings are the new and improved Lab Rats. She's still trying to get used to her new life. Will things get even harder when she catches a certain Lab Rat's eye?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I finally got internet! I'm the happiest person ever. For my first time readers, I love Billy Unger! I think he is one of the cutest guys alive! I love guys with brown hair. I'll now continue with my new story, I introduce you to "The New Lab Rats"!

**Alex's POV**

I opened up my eyes. I felt dizzy and fell back. I groaned and tried to recall what happened. All I could remember is that Melanie, Jake, and I volunteered to be apart of a science experiment.

'Melanie and Jake!' I thought

"Mel? Jake?" I called out

"Alexis?" Jake called

"Do you know where Mel is?" I asked

At the same time, I heard a faint snoring. Of course Mel would be sleeping.

"Melanie!" I yelled

"Who? What?" she started "Wait where are we?"

"That's what me and Alex where trying to figure out," Jake said

"Oh…," she said, obviously embarrassed

All of a sudden, we heard someone's footsteps. We held hands, just in case. I was the youngest (15) while Melanie (17) was the oldest. Jake was 16.

"Welcome!" a man called out

I felt Mel and Jake's hand grip tighter. Of course, protect the youngest. That would be something Mom and Dad would say. I wondered where they were now.

"Who are you?" Melanie asked

"My name is Donald Davenport," he responded

He came out of the darkness. He had black hair and black eyes. He came out with three kids. Two boys, and one girl.

"You're my new lab rats," he said

"I don't like being called that," I said annoyed

"Fine, then we call you Alexis Davenport," he responded shrugging

"My name is Alexis Vega. Where are our parents?" I asked

"As long as your under my roof, you shall address yourself as a Davenport. As for your parents, you may see them on the weekend."

"Why are we here?" Jake asked

"You are now bionic humans!" he said smiling

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You have superhuman powers and will use them on missions I send you on," he said "I'll now introduce you to your counterparts!"

He pointed to Melanie and a guy with black hair. He motioned them to come forward. The guy came over with a goofy smile. Mel smiled and listened. Like Melanie, he seemed the oldest of the three.

"Melanie, your counterpart is Adam. You both have super strength." Davenport said smiling

Melanie and Adam hugged and went out of the way. Melanie trusted fast, that was one of her flaws. Next he pointed to Jake and a girl with brown hair.

"Jake, your counterpart is Bree. You both have super speed."

They smiled and hugged. They ran to another part of the room. Finally, he pointed to me and the last boy.

"Alexis…" he started

"Alex or Lexi," I said

"Fine, Alex/Lexi your counterpart is Chase. You both are super intelligent and can produce force fields."

I stuck out my hand to give a handshake but I guess he wanted a hug. He rammed into my fist and fell onto the ground. I started to laugh silently.

"Are you sure you don't have her and Melanie mixed up?" he said looking at Davenport.

"I'm sure, Chase" Davenport laughed

"If we have the same powers, why did you give bionic powers to me and my siblings?" I asked

"These guys" he said placing a hand on Chase's shoulder "have glitches."

"So we're the new and improved lab rats?" I asked

"Exactly!" he said smiling

"Can I test that?" Chase asked smiling

"Sure! Why not?" Davenport replied


	2. Chapter 2

Like my other series, I will be posting on Fridays! Its hard for me over the week. If I post something during the week, it's usually because I'm sick, it's canceled, or I'm too lazy to go. Well… here's the story!

**Chase's POV**

This girl was not about to take my superior position. Well, I guess she couldn't take it away if I never really had it. Whatever! I now assign myself as superior! Ha! Take that Adam and Bree! She was okay, I guess. She was fit, had light brown hair with little blond highlights, and brown eyes. She looked a lot like me except from the eyes. I had light green ones. She was actually pretty cute, don't tell her I said that though. When Mr. Davenport introduced us, she punched me in the gut. She may be new and improved but I had a few tricks up my sleeve. When I asked Mr. Davenport if I could test the "improved" lab rat, I grabbed a bucket of water. Right after Mr. Davenport said sure, I tried to pour it on her. Like I said, I _tried_. She somehow figured out how to work the force field and the water landed on me and Mr. Davenport. I heard her and her siblings snicker while Bree and Adam were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice job Alex!" Mr. Davenport said hugging her

"Thanks," she replied sweetly

I stomped away to our training corner. I felt really mad. My superior status was being **threatened**! Oh no, did I really have to say threatened? I tried to control Spike. I'm not lying, I really did! I kind of never had a choice. Alex came skipping over smiling. Oh no, I was done for.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked

Uh oh, this isn't gonna end good!

"I'm waiting for you to teach me something." she said annoyed "Chase? Are… are you okay? You sound really different"

"The name is Spike cadet,"

"Chase? Really? I know you may feel threatened because I'm smarter, stronger, and cuter but, you don't have to pretend your someone else"

"I don't have to considering you're my under"

"Chase! I'm sick of this dumb game! I'm going with Mel or Jake to meet your siblings"

I felt Spike go away. I grabbed Alex's arm.

"I'm sorry. My commando app took over," I said

"Commando app?" she asked

"I'll explain it tomorrow," I said

"Fine, I hope you know I wasn't trying to steal your thunder," she said looking at me

"Really?" I asked "It looked like you were."

"You tried to dump water on me! What was I supposed to do? Stand there and get soaked?"

I was about to tell her something but Mr. Davenport cut me off. He told us to go to our rooms because we had a long day of training. I showed Alexis to her room and walked off. After that, I couldn't find me phone. I went back to her room and saw her dancing. It wasn't any dancing like Bree does where you whip your hair and spin around. It was slow and more refined. As the song finished, I clapped.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked opening a water bottle

"Just came to grab my phone," I said putting my hands up

"Next time, keep track of it"

"Fine" I said shutting the door

If there's one thing I will never understand, it's women. That's a lot coming from me.

**Alex's POV**

I really don't get Chase. First, he's mad at me. I get that. I'm usually top dog too. Next, he goes all "Commando app" on me. Whatever that means. Finally, he claps once I finish my ballet dance. I didn't look like he was being sarcastic either. I don't get him _at all!_ I look at the clock on the wall it reads 8 pm. I could've trained a bit longer. After all, it's Thursday and there's no school on Friday. I fell onto my bed and locked at my room. Apparently, Davenport actually cared enough to ask our parents what we liked. My room had aqua blue walls, a huge bed with a fluffy white comforter, my favorite teddy bear, photos of my family and I, a flat screen, and a laptop on a desk. I should really thank Davenport in the morning. I'm starting to warm up to him. He seems like a nice guy. I got up and smiled. My room is a lot bigger now. I can dance without worrying that I'll hit my leg. Dance. My eyes opened wide as I thought that I could never I go to my classes again. I calmed down as time went on. I picked up my phone and dialed my parents. I prayed they would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," I said tearing up


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please,**** please**** review! It makes me feel like I'm a bad author because no one says "good job" or give me tips. I love writing this story but I'm gonna need 2 reviews if you want the next chapter. Even if you don't have an account, REVIEW! Please and Thank you! Also, I want to thank PercyJfan100 and greensaber92 for being awesome FanFiction friends! Check out their series too! Also, tell me if you want an episode from Adam's, Bree's, Melanie's, or Jake's point of view.**

**Alexis' POV**

I was almost asleep until I heard thunder. For some reason, it bothered me more than usual. (A/N: Davenport never told Alexis she had super senses) After a while, I realized that I would never go to sleep. I tried to find Melanie's or Jake's room. I thought they could help me or stay awake with me. I walked backwards and opened the door closest to my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I heard a familiar voice say

I groaned and turned around. There I saw Chase smirking. Gosh, did Davenport have to make me Chase's counterpart? We had nothing in common.

"Hi Chase"

"Can't sleep?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"No… why are you working on math homework?" I asked

"I can't sleep either," he said sighing

"How come everyone else can sleep but we can't?" I asked

"We have super senses"

"That's. Just. Great" I said

He smiled. He looked pretty cute when he smiled. I would never tell him though. As if he needed another thing to boost his huge ego. I sighed and asked him something.

"How can we go to sleep?" I asked

"I'm not sure. You want to help me with homework?" he asked holding up an algebra book

"Sure, I'm awesome at algebra"

"Don't get cocky Alex" he said warningly

"15, 29, x=6, 2x+7y" I said pointing at the book

"Great! Another thing you're better than me at!" he cried holding his hands in his head

"I'm gonna lay down on your bed and think about stuff," I said

"Fine," he said looking at the book, "Do you want to just talk?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked looking at his ceiling

"What did you do when we finished training?" he asked

"I was dancing and I talked to my parents,"

"What kind of dance was that?" he asked

"Ballet. I highly doubt that I'll be going to my classes," I said sighing

"Why?" he asked

"I'll give you two reasons. One, I don't know how to control our bionics and two, I'll be too busy with training to go," I said

"Oh. Well, how was the conversation with your parents?" he asked

"Good. My dad told me to stay clear of boys and mom told him to shut up,"

"That's it?"

"She told me to be careful and they both said they loved me and they're going to get a skype account so we could chat tomorrow," I said

"That's nice," he said smiling

"How about you?" I asked

"Nothing really. I was just texting people," he said this while holding up his phone

"oohhhh!" I said in a sing song voice looking over his shoulder "Who were you texting?"

"A girl," he said smirking

"Named?" I asked

"Danielle,"

"Chase and Danielle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang at the top of my lungs

Chase rolled his eyes and started to do algebra again. I was really bored. Chase was a good distraction for…15 minutes.

"Is there anything fun around here?" I asked

"There's a park down the street," he said while looking at his book

"Lets go!" I shouted putting on my shoes

"Alex," Chase said looking at me, "We can't go."

"Why not?" I asked pouting

"It's thundering outside and we have super hearing. It would be like torture. It's also 2:30 in the morning" he said rolling his eyes

Just then a guy, I think his name is Adam, walked in. He looked awake and was smiling.

"Is there a thunder party going on here?" he said smiling

"Yeah!" I said giving him a high-five, "This is the type of guy I like to hang out with!"

Chase rolled his eyes. I shook my head and turned to the guy wearing an undershirt and pajama pants.

"I'm Alexis!" I said smiling

"My name is Adam. Can I wake up Melanie to come over here?" he asked

"Sure!"

When Adam left, Chase started laughing. I looked at him and stared. I was confused.

"You introduce yourself nicely to Adam but when you meet me, you punch me in the gut," he laughed

"It was a handshake!" I cried

"Everyone else was hugging," he murmured

"If I hug you, can we forget this happened?" I asked

"Sure," he said holding out his arms

I leaped into his arms. When our skin made contact I felt sparks. Probably just some static in the air. We let go and stared at each other.

"Where are Adam and Melanie?" I asked breaking the awkward silence


	4. Chapter 4

I'm making this one from Mel's and Adam's POV. You're welcome guys! I gotta ask you something. Did anyone ever notice this?

A- Adam- oldest

B- Bree- middle

C- Chase- youngest

D- Davenport- last name

**Melanie's POV**

I was asleep until I heard someone tapping and whispering my name. I opened my eyes to see Adam's smiling face. I smiled lightly as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't know how but Adam made me have a crush on him within the first 8 hours of meeting him. I immediately tried to flatten down my wild brown hair. Of course, Adam's hair wasn't perfect but he still looked adorable.

"Do you wanna go to my brothers room?" he asked running his hands through his hair

I look at my clock and see it says it's 2:30 in the morning. I yawned and turned back to Adam.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, Chase has bionic hearing and when it's thundering outside he can't sleep," he said

"Awww!," I said looking at him "You want Chase to have company!"

That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard! His little brother couldn't sleep so he didn't want to leave him alone. I mean, who wouldn't love Adam? He's funny, cute, sensitive, swe-

"No, we're going to have a thunder party!" he said punching the air

Scratch sensitive… for now.

"Sure!" I said throwing off my purple and blue comforter.

We walked down the hallway. When we got to the room I heard Alexis' voice.

"Where are Adam and Melanie?" she asked

"Right here!" me and Adam answered in unison

Alex gave a high-five to Adam. Aw! They're getting along! I knew Lexi would love Adam. They are so alike in many different ways.

"Should we get Jake and your sister?" Alex asked Adam, ignoring the guy behind her

He looked mad as if he was jealous Adam was getting more attention than him. Me thinky someone likes Lexi.

"I'll take you to their rooms," Adam said motioning Alex to follow him

"Mmkay," Alex said getting up from the guy's beanbag chair

When they walked off, I turned my attention to the other guy.

"Hi I'm Melanie," I said extending his hand

"Chase," he said simply while taking my hand

"You like my little sister, don't you?" I asked smirking

"No!" he said defensively "We barely get along."

"She wants to know if she can trust you." I said looking around the room

"How did she trust Adam so quickly then?" he said looking at the ground

"She probably felt good vibes from him," I said rolling my eyes

"Hippie." he mumbled under his breath

"We are not hippies! If there's two people ,without you even talking to them, you could tell what kind of person they are… right?" I said

"I guess,"

"That's what I meant!"

Just then, Adam and Lexi walked through the door with Jake and Adam's sister. They introduced themselves and sat on two beanbag chairs.

"Watcha wanna do?" Alex said

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bree said "I wanna practice just in case I get invited to a party on the first day of school."

Jake smiled and looked at her. Aw! I know for sure Jake has a crush on her!

"It's going to be your first day in the high school too?" Lexi asked

"Yupp!" Chase beamed at her

I rolled my eyes. So much for not liking her.

"Let's stop the chit-chat and play!" Adam said

Lexi grabbed an empty can of soda and put it on the floor.

"The top means you tell the truth or decide the dare" Lexi explained "The bottom means you must answer the truth or do the dare."

When Lexi spun the can the bottom landed towards her and the top, Chase.

"Can I dare all 3 of you at one time?" he asked smiling

"Sure," Lexi said shrugging her shoulders

"There's another kid living here," he said smirking

He continued to tell her about a guy named Leo who also lived here. Lexi probably had an idea about what he was thinking of.

"I dare you to go pretend you're ghosts and scare Leo," Chase said smirking

"Okay!" Jake, Lexi, and I cried in unison

We changed into all white clothes and used some body powder to make ourselves white. Lexi kept laughing as Chase was trying to cover her neck. Aw! They are so cute together. When we finished, we went downstairs to the second door to the right. Let's go!

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Melanie looked beautiful as a ghost. She looked pretty all the time. Alex whispered to the others to go on their toes so they could look graceful. They ran in with their heads down.

"Leo…," Alex whispered

"Leo…," they said in unison

After about 5 more times, Alex got bored. She smacked Leo in the back of the head and ran by her siblings. We all silently laughed. We saw Leo stirring and shut up. He opened his eyes wide as he saw Melanie, Jake, and Alex.

"W-w-why are you h-h-here?" he asked

"You shouldn't be here," Jake said

"This is our property," Melanie said

"You and your family must leave," Alex said

"You have until tomorrow night," they said in unison

"I don't play this card often but MOM!" Leo shrieked running from his room

We all ran away from the room and the three ran into the bathroom to change. We all sat down in Chase's room and started to laugh. Should I tell Melanie how I feel?

**Next chapter will probably be Bree and Jake. It could also be Alex and Chase's. I haven't decided yet. Peace, love, Unger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your eyes do not deceive you loyal readers! I am finally out of school! Do you know what that means? *Punches the air* Daily chapters! You're welcome! Here's the story! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm lazy. I have 3 chapters stored in my phone but I'm too lazy to actually type them. I need motivation! If I get 2 reviews today, I'll type another chapter and post it today or tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. If I did, these 3 would be on the show already!**

**Alexis' POV**

I opened my eyes to see… MY room. Did Chase bring me here? That was really sweet of him. All I remember is playing truth or dare with everyone. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 7 am. I checked my phone and saw a text. Apparently, Davenport wanted me and Chase in the lab. I walked to the closet and saw a whole new wardrobe. I probably let out a squeal after seeing everything. I saw the brands that Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez would wear. I grabbed a simple pair of white skinny jeans and a Beatles Tee. I put on black hi-top converse and ran to Chase's room.

"CHASE!" I yelled in his ear

He woke up in a start. I held out my phone so he could read the text. I laughed as he rushed me out the door so he could change. He came back 5 minutes later wearing a polo, sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans. He laughed as I fell on the elevator. How was I supposed to know it would go that fast? I wasn't good with fast things. I held onto my stomach as I got out of the elevator. I saw Davenport smiling.

"Elevator?" Davenport asked

"Yup," I said getting up

"Well, I just wanted to show you Chase's commando app," he said

"I don't think my parents would approve of this!" I shouted shielding my eyes

Davenport explained what he meant. The plan was to trigger the app so I could meet Spike and see how we would get along if Spike came during a mission. Davenport didn't know if I had a "Spike-ia". We would check that out later. Davenport triggered the app and left me with a jar of pickles and my phone. Did it take a while for the commando app to work? I walked up to Chase and put my hand on his back.

"Chase?" I whispered

The next thing I know, Chase is pinning my arm behind my back and boy does it HURT! I kicked my leg out behind me and Chase let go groaning. Jackpot.

"What's wrong with you Chase?" I yelled waiting for an answer

"My name is Spike," Chase/Spike said groaning

I helped him up and jumped on the counter in the lab so I could sit. He looked me up and down. Was he checking me out? Ewwwww! I felt myself cringe.

"Hel-lo," he said winking

"Hi," I said trying to open my jar of pickles

Spike grabbed the jar and opened it with a flick of the wrist. I grabbed them and started to chomp one. I loved the taste.

"Thanks," I said, putting my feet on the counter

"No problem, Doll-face," he said smirking

"Don't call me that," I said biting the pickle, "You're not as bad as people say you are."

"You haven't given me any reason to be mad Doll."

"How do I get you mad?" I asked leaning closer to him

"When I feel threatened," he said taking a pickle

"Can you give me specifics?" I asked

I wanted to get him ticked off. I knew it was dangerous but he annoyed me. Even Chase didn't annoy me this much. I couldn't believe he liked me too. Why do all guys I hate like me? Why do all guys I like friendzone me? These are questions girls will never be able to answer. Wait, he… likes… me. Bingo.

"Well, there's a guy I really like," I said looking at the floor

"Really?" he said smiling

He probably I was talking about him. What a dip!

"Yeah," I said

"Who?" he asked

I said the first guy that came to mind. "Chase Davenport."

The smirk was wiped off his face. He started to kick and punch stuff. I wasn't worried. I let him blow off steam for a while. He stopped. I saw him blink a few times. It was silent for 2 minutes. He straightened up and sighed.

"What'd you think of Spike?" Chase asked keeping his head down

"He's a jerk," I said playing Angry Birds on my phone

Chase ran to hug me. Man, he was still strong. He made my last bird go nowhere. Dang it! I could've cleared that level. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow as if saying 'What was that for?'.

"You aren't hiding from me!" he said smiling

"I wasn't scared of him," I said laughing

"Really?" he asked

"I think he likes me," I said looking disgusted

"Why do you say that?"

"Here are three reasons. One, he didn't hurt me. Two, he always called me doll. Three, he seemed really pissed when I told him I liked someone else," I said twirling my hair

"Wow… he doesn't like anyone," Chase whispered

"I'm bored!" I whined

"Hold on," he said, "Who did you say you liked?"

"You," I said not bothering to lie

"Oh," he said smirking

"You were the first person who came to mind!" I shouted defending myself."

"I'm sure that's true," he said still smiling

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well, should we go down for breakfast?" he asked walking away

"It's kind of awkward," I said standing there

"Why?" he asked confused

"I don't know the whole family," I said

"I'll introduce you. They'll love you!" he said grabbing my hand

**Chase's POV**

When I grabbed her hand, I felt sparks. It was like when we hugged. The static in this house is unbelievable! I knew Leo would love her. They could always hang out and be great friends. Tasha would love her too. Alex is a tomboy but she could be a girly-girl if she wanted too. We finally got downstairs to see Tasha and Leo at the counter. When Tasha saw us, she smiled.

"Hey sweetie!" she said hugging me, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Alexis," Alex said smiling

"I'm Tasha, Donald's wife. This is Leo, my son."

"It's very nice to meet you," Alex said

"May I ask why you're here this morning?" Tasha asked confused

Alex's eyes opened wide. So did mine. We started to laugh uncontrollably. How could Davenport not tell Tasha? Alex looked at me as if she was begging me for an excuse. I took out my phone and texted Davenport to come to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came up and kissed Tasha. He saw me and Alex laughing. Alex asked the million dollar question.

"Davenport, why am I here this early?" she asked her eyes tearing up from laughing too hard

"Well…. Umm.. hehe… Can you kids go outside?" he asked looking worried

"I wanted to see fireworks! Bam! Pow! Zoom!" he said opening and closing his hands

We finally stopped in front of Leo's room.

"Wanna come in?" he asked

"Sure," I said walking in

Alex came in following me.

"So, why ARE you here?" Leo asked looking at Alex

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter like I promised. I just wanted to thank I-LUV-MY-MOM for their review. I'm not gonna lie, I almost cried. Thank you so much! Worshipdance247, the rating is for later chapters. Thanks for your concern though! I love you guys for reviewing so quickly! Do it again and you might get one tomorrow or Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats. Disney does.**

_**Last time:**_

_We finally stopped in front of Leo's room._

"_Wanna come in?" he asked_

"_Sure," I said walking in_

_Alex came in following me._

"_So, why ARE you here?" Leo asked looking at Alex_

**Chase's POV**

"Well… I'm a new lab rat!" she cried jumping and doing jazz hands

"Cool!" Leo cried, "What can you do?"

"The same thing I can do," I said cutting in

Leo's smile dimmed a bit.

"Why did Davenport make you with the same powers as Chase?" he asked

"We're counterparts," I said feeling left out

"What?" Leo asked

"If a job requires a certain lab rat, they'll have a partner. If it's a big job, we have a group of 6," I said

"They're 6 lab rats now?"

"Yup. Alex has an older brother and sister," I said

"Can I meet them?" Leo asked

"Can't we go to the park first?" I asked bored

"That's cool with me. Let me change first," Alex cried running to her room

When we were alone, Leo smirked at me. He looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. It was a 'She's hot but I'll leave her for you but if you don't want her, I'll be happy to have her' kind of eyebrow lift. Alex came back wearing the same thing but instead of skinny jeans, she had jean shorts. She also had her hair up. She looked nicer that way. She was holding a basketball. I saw Leo's eyes opened wide.

"I'm guessing you two are REALLY bad at basketball," she said sneering

"I'm not bad at it, it's just not my strong point," I said

"Let's go," she said waving us over

**Author's POV**

The three teens walked to the park talking and laughing. When they got to a basketball court, Alex dribbled the ball and shot. She made it by a centimeter. Leo decided to be referee so it was only Chase and Alex playing. They agreed to play up to 21. They were determined to beat each other. They shouted things to annoy one another.

"Give up Davenport!" Alex shouted. She made a basket.

"In your dreams Vega!" Chase yelled. He made a basket.

After an hour, Alex won by 2 points. She let out a Mexican whoop and started to sing a song she made up in Spanish.

"You know, sometimes I'm glad I have a translator," Chase said pouting, "I'm not a loser!"

"Yeah you are," Alex and Leo said in unison

They all started fighting about the Spanish song. Alexis smiled. She knew she could live with the Davenport's. They were now her second family and she loved it. She checked her watch and started to run.

"Where are you going?" Chase cried

"I'm skyping my parents with Melly and Jake!" she yelled

"Do her parents know what's going on?" Leo asked

"Yes and no," Chase replied

"What do you mean 'Yes and no'?" Leo asked

"They know she's living with us but they don't know she has powers," Chase said opening the door

Chase opened the door to see Adam with his boxing gloves. After a few seconds, Spike had arrived. He pinned Adam down for hitting him and dusted off his hands.

"I wonder what little Lexi is doing," he said climbing up the stairs

**Alexis' POV**

"Can we talk to Mr. Davenport?" My Mom asked

"Sure. I'll text him," I said taking out my phone

I sent Davenport a quick text. I saw Chase enter Melly's room and waved me over. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Lex," I heard Spike say

I groaned. Really? Now? When I'm talking to my parents? I looked at him and dragged him out of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked

"Nothing with you," I said smiling

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I lifted an eyebrow as If challenging him to test me right now. He smirked I had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**Jake's POV**

Mel and I were talking to Mom and Dad until we heard a thud. I held up my finger signaling that I would only be gone for a minute or two. I ran outside Melly's room to see Alex pulling a half-nelson on Chase. I tried pulling her off him. Man, she had a strong grip. If her Hollywood dream didn't work out, she could get a job as a spider monkey. I finally got her off of him, kicking and screaming.

"Lexi! Calm down!" I yelled

"Tell him to leave me alone," she yelled pointing at Chase

"I didn't do anything to her," Chase said with his hands in the air

Chase's voice sounded… different. Maybe he always sounded like that. Maybe I was too tired and thought Chase's voice was higher pitched than it really was. I shook my head and signaled Chase too go before I let go of Lexi. He probably ran faster than me or Bree could. I let go of Lexi and dragged her to Melly's room.

"Why were you yelling?" my Mom asked raising her eyebrow

"I… was fighting with one of the other kids who lived here," she responded

"Was it a boy?" my parents asked

"Yeah,"

"That's our girl," my Dad said beaming

Davenport came through the door and smiled. My parents smiled and waved.

"Can you three leave while we talk?" my Dad asked

We walked out the door. I ran to look for Bree. Bree has really grown on me. We ended up having a lot of things in common. She was pretty too. I think I might have a crush on her. I think her and Melly would get along greatly. Bree and Lexi would have a bit of a problem. Lexi was more of a tomboy while Bree was the biggest girly-girl ever. Bree could be an awesome addition to my life.

**Alexis' POV**

I went down the stairs looking for Spike. We had unfinished business to deal with. I saw him on the couch watching TV.

"Spike!" I yelled charging at him

"He's not here at the moment but I'll take the message," Chase said not taking his eyes of the screen

"Why, thank you! I'd like to tell him he's the biggest jerk I've ever met and that I hope he's scared of me," I said sarcastically smiling

"What'd you do to me?" Chase asked

"You might want to ask Jake," I said sitting down next to him

I took the remote and started using the guide. Nothing was good. I turned on Sharkman and Flipperboy. Chase smiled and turned to me.

"You like this show?" he asked

"It's okay I guess," I answered

"Do you wanna train?" he asked

"You're finally gonna show me how to work my powers?" I asked

"Sure," he said getting up, "Let's go to the lab."

I followed him into the elevator. I held onto the railing on the elevator for dear life. We finally went into the lab. I never really noticed what was in it. I only remember being here two times. When I first opened my eyes and when I met Spike. I looked towards the end of the room. There were three tubes. I walked towards the middle one and touched it. It was made of glass.

"What is this?" I asked Chase

Chase pushed a switch and opened it. I backed away not knowing what it was. He went inside and signaled me to come with him. I pushed a piece of light brown hair behind my ear and went inside.

"This is my tube," Chase said

"Huh?"

"This is where me, Adam, and Bree lived before we got our rooms," he said

"Really?" I asked looking around, "It's really crowded in here."

"Well, let's go train," he said changing the subject

I let the subject go and walked with him to the center of the lab. He did some hand movements and created a force field. He smiled as I gasped. I touched the force field and my hand jumped back. I smiled.

"Can I do that?" I asked

"Yeah, just do what I do," he said

He waved his hands around his head and pushed them together. Then, he threw it across the room. He hit the test dummy and it flew across the room.

"Try that," he said standing back

"Okay,' I said

I tried to do exactly what he did. I created a blue force field but… it went out of control when I threw it. It bounced all around the room until it hit a row of important looking things.

"That's not my fault! Davenport should've token those out if he knew he had kids to train," I said

"Let's work on something else," Chase said with his eyes wide


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm happy the 3 people reviewed right away! I'm not going to be a diva author and be yelling because I wanted more. Thank you so much though! The next chapter is dedicated to DramaQueen36955, Sunshiningdays581, and I-LUV-MY-MOM! Oh yeah! I want to know where you guys want Alex and her siblings to live! I either want Chicago or New York. I wanted it to be a big city. L.A would be great too. I need them by Wednesday if you want a new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! NEW YORK WON! To people who voted for Chicago, don't worry. I got something BIG in mind. I hope to make both sides happy. For L.A, you don't have to worry either. For y'all that wondered if I was kidnapped for a week, no. My internet went out. I just got it back and loving it. The deals still the same. 6 reviews today= one chapter today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lab Rats. I wish I did though.**

_Last time:_

_I tried to do exactly what he did. I created a blue force field but… it went out of control when I threw it. It bounced all around the room until it hit a row of important looking things. _

"_That's not my fault! Davenport should've taken those out if he knew he had kids to train," I said_

"_Let's work on something else," Chase said with his eyes wide_

**Chase's POV**

After about an hour and a few of Mr. Davenport's broken inventions later, we stopped training. Alexis got the hang of protecting herself with the force field. Throwing it? Like I said, some of Mr. Davenport's inventions broke. When we finished, it was about 5:30 pm.

"You want to go downstairs for dinner?" I asked

"Sure," she responded

We walked towards the elevator and went down. She followed me as we walked down the stairs. Tasha was smiling as we walked into the kitchen. She went up to Alexis and hugged her. Alexis was startled and hugged her back awkwardly. Tasha pulled away and beamed.

"I'm so happy to have two more girls in the house!" Tasha squealed

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy that Melanie and I are here," Alex smiled

We sat down at the table as Melanie and Adam came down the stairs laughing. Tasha ran up to her and hugged her. Like Alex, Melanie hugged back awkwardly.

"Are you guys not used to hugging or something?" I asked

"We're used to tackle hugs," she responded

"Tackle hugs?"

"It's when you run towards someone and you jump to tackle them but really, you hug them."

"Really?" I asked laughing

"Really," she said smiling

"Aw! Wittle Wexi and wittle Chase are getting along!" Adam said ruffling our hair

"Adam!" Alex shrieked trying to get out of his way

Bree and Jake came down the stairs and sat down. Before anyone could eat, Davenport stood up and tapped on his glass.

"Well, I have an announcement!" he said smiling. "We're going to New York for the weekend with Alex, Melanie, and Jake!"

**Alex's POV**

I stood there in shock. Everyone else was hugging each other and beaming. It was like everything was in slow motion. I thought I would be able to escape the bionics for a few days and just hang out with some friends. Well, it looks like Chase is going to end up making himself my babysitter.

"I'm going to go finish packing," I said

"You guys should take Alex's lead and pack," I heard Davenport say "We leave at 2 am."

Once those words escaped his lips, I was almost trampled on the stairs. Everyone ran up the stairs and went to their rooms. I put the last things in my suitcase and closed it up. I went on my laptop and went on my Facebook for the first time since I was here. It was mainly messages and wall postings asking where I was and what happened. My best friend Andrea threatened to call the police if I didn't answer her within the next week. I smiled knowing that my friends genuinely worried about me. I got up and opened my door. Some quality time between me and some food would be nice. I went down the stairs and got something that looked like chocolate cereal. I took a look at the label and read it. I guess it was called Power Pellets. I took one and ate it. I swallowed it and gagged. It tasted like what I would imagine a dog treat tasted like. I suddenly felt adrenaline pumping through my veins. THIS WAS THE BEST SUGAR RUSH EVER! I ran up the stairs and ran into Chase's room. I saw him packing some school books. I would probably do that since I'm a goody-two-shoe in school.

"Chase!" I shouted while covering my ears

"Why are you yelling?" he asked flinching

"I ate this super great cereal and it probably had a lot of sugar because I have a sugar rush and I feel GREAT!" I said jumping up and down

Chase's eyes opened wide as he slowly approached me. I was confused. Why did he look scared?

"What was the cereal called?" he asked slowly

"Flower shellets or something like that," I said

"Power pellets?" he asked

"Yeah!" I said smiling

"Oh no," he groaned

"This is the longest sugar rush ever," I said jumping

"That isn't a sugar rush, its adrenaline," he said "Well, we might as well put that energy to use, wanna help me pack?"

I nodded and went over to him.

**Bree's POV**

Jake was in my room helping me pack. I really liked him. He had a great personality and he looked like he could be in a magazine. I couldn't believe I, little Bree Davenport, am going to New York. I wanted to look as chic as people over there dress. I've never been there, but I've heard it had a lot of cute stores so people over there must be fashionable. I picked out the cutest outfits I had. Jake tried telling me that people aren't like that. I didn't believe that.

"I can't believe we're going to New York!" I squealed

"Bree, it isn't that huge of a deal," he said looking at me

"Yes it is!"

"We only have 6 hours till our flight," he said

"Well, I'm going to use the whole 6 hours to pack cute clothes," I said smiling

"Can I help you at least?" he asked

"Shouldn't you pack your own suitcase for the weekend?" I asked

"I finished quickly because I only packed for TWO DAYS," he said emphasizing the two days

"You never know if you need an extra outfit," I said holding up my final outfit

"Finally!" he said "Can I leave now?"

"Why?" I asked pouting

"Nevermind," he said sitting down again

"Want to play 20 questions?" I asked

"Sure, now we can know more about eachother."

"What's your favorite color? Mine is purple," I said

"Green. What's your favorite sport? Mine is soccer," he said

"Volleyball. What is your favorite food? Mine is pizza,"

"Tacos. Are we seriously going to keep doing this?" he asked

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know," he said

"Do you wanna see if anyone else is done packing and play truth or dare?" I asked

"Sure," he cried

We went to Chase's room to see him and Lexi close up his suitcase. They hi-fived and smiled.

"Hey guys," Jake said

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" I asked smiling

"Sure!" Lexi said jumping

"Should we get Melanie and Adam?" Chase asked

"I'll go get them," Lexi said running out the door

"Did you give her sugar?" Jake asked

"No, she ate a power pellet."

"How did she find them?" I asked

"She found them when she went in the kitchen," Chase said

"What's a power pellet?" Jake asked

"It's a small piece of food that has adrenaline injected into it. We used to eat it so we could activate our powers. We don't use them anymore since we can trigger them ourselves," I explained

"Are me, Melanie, and Lexi going to have to eat them?" he asked

"Probably," Chase said shrugging

**Melanie's POV**

Lexi came into Adam's room running. I was helping him pack his things. I had to convince him he could live 2 days without his rock collection and his human hamster wheel.

"Hey guys! Where're going to play truth or dare and we want you to come play! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she shouted dragging us to Chase's room

Right when we sat down, a kid came through the door. Oh my gosh! It was the kid we pranked! I let a smile come on my face.

"Oh, I see how it is" he said crossing his arms "You six have little meetings and normal little Leo isn't part of it."

"Well, I'm Melanie," I said getting up

"I'm Jake," Jake said smiling

"I'm Leo Danger Dooley," he said smiling

"I thought it was Francis," Adam stated

"It's pronounced danger," Leo said practically yelling

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes. I stood there smiling.

"Well Leo, we're playing truth or dare. Do you want to join?" Alex asked pulling up a beanbag next to her

Leo nodded and sat down. We used a water bottle this time. The top pointed towards Bree and the bottom faced me. I smiled and sat up.

"Truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth," she said

"Is it true you're excited about going to New York?" I asked

"Yes!" she shouted/squealed

Alex and Chase covered their ears. Oh yeah, they have bionic hearing.

"Sorry," Bree whispered

"It's okay," Alex said smiling

"Speak for yourself!" Chase said frowning

Just as I was about to spin the bottle, Davenport came in. he looked frantic and had two pieces of luggage in his hands.

"Unless you want to be left behind, get your suitcases and run!" he shouted

"I thought we were using your private jet," Bree said confused

"Well, it's in the shop so we have to use the public plane," Davenport said picking up a piece of luggage he dropped

"Well, I'm going to do what Davenport told us to do," Alex said leaving the room

"Woah," Jake said in awe

"What's with the 'woah'?" Bree asked

"We usually have to tell her to do something 5 times till she gets annoyed and does it," I said

"Maybe she's excited to go home," Chase shrugged

"There's gotta be something else," Jake said suspiciously

"Let's just go get our stuff," I said pushing Jake who was blocking the door

"Oww," he whined

Oh yeah. I got super strength. I looked at my hands and smiled. I could get used to being a lab rat.

The next chapter is going to happen on the plane!


	9. Chapter 8 12

I am so so so so soooooooo sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I hate that I've been so busy. My computer is in the shop too so I'm using my Mom's. I hope you didn't give up on me. Deal is still the same. 5 reviews= another new chapter. I do love favs and follows though! Oh yeah! Do bionic girls get their periods? That could make for a VERY interesting chapter. Another thing! Do you want any of the counterparts to share a sweet moment? If so, who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Apple. I wish I did though!**

_Last time_

"_Let's just go get our stuff," I said pushing Jake who was blocking the door_

"_Oww," he whined_

_Oh yeah. I got super strength. I looked at my hands and smiled. I could get used to being a lab rat._

**Alexis' POV (I'm skipping straight to NYC!)**

I looked out the window of the car Davenport rented for the weekend. I was a very stylish mini-van. I saw familiar sights as we drove on. I came across a very familiar sight.

"Woah, woah, woah," I told Davenport "Can you drop me off here?"

"Do you have your phone?" he asked pulling over

"Yeah," I said holding it up

"Fine but make sure you come home at 1 pm," he said

I got out of the car and smiled while walked towards a little restaurant.

**No One's POV**

As Alexis left the car, Davenport turned towards Chase.

"Can you please follow her?" he asked

Chase sighed and got of the car. He followed Alexis as she walked into a little restaurant. He went through the door and looked around. It was different. It felt like a nice different though. He looked as Alexis smiled.

Alexis smiled as she saw a familiar face. He didn't see her but she knew a way to get his attention.

"Yo Gomez!" she barked "Table 5 is waiting for their bill!"

The waiter turned around and gasped. He ran to Alexis and picked her up.

"Lexi!" he cried

"Hey Carlos!" she said laughing

"Why are you here?" he asked putting her down

"I'm visiting for the weekend," she replied

"Cool!" Carlos smiled "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the guy watching you kind of stalker-ish?"

Alexis turned around and saw Chase. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why would he follow her there?

"Chase, what are you doing here?" she asked waving him over

"Just looking around," Chase said nervously looking around

"Who's he?" Carlos grinned

"One of the guys I'm living with now," Alexis replied

"You're living with guys?" Carlos asked

"I'm living with another 3 guys and 1 girl,"

"Who is this?" Chase asked interrupting the conversation

"This is my best guy friend slash brother, Carlos Gomez," Alexis said

Chase and Carlos shook hands and turned away.

"I just wanted to come in and say hi," Alexis smiled

"I can't wait to tell everyone you're here!" Carlos grinned

"Don't! I want it to be a surprise. Tell everyone to go to the park at 5!" Alexis exclaimed

"Fine," Carlos sighed

Alexis waved and walked out of the door. Chase followed close behind. He looked back at the restaurant and saw Carlos giving him a dirty look. Chase shrugged it off and kept on walking.

"Do you know where we're going?" Chase asked

"Yeah. We're going to my house," Alexis said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

**Mwahhahahahaha! I decided to be evil today! I'll give you the rest of the chapter for 3 reviews! If you have a question I'll answer it in the next chapter. Don't ask anything creepy though! I love you guys! Peace, love, Unger!**


	10. Chapter 8 22

This chapter is for sunshiningdays581! Thank you so much. As for the rest of you… an F in participation! I need some reviews! PLEASE! Greensaber92… I dunno if I can forgive you. I mean… you left me hanging! I'll forgive you this time but don't do it again!

_Last time:_

"_Do you know where we're going?" Chase asked_

"_Yeah. We're going to my house," Alexis said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear_

**Author's POV**

Alexis led Chase to a patch of trees. She looked around before motioning Chase to follow her. It led to a nice looking neighborhood. Alexis smiled seeing the familiar spot. She turned to Chase.

"Guess which one's mine?" she said

"That one," Chase replied pointing at a random house

"Nope," Alexis responded

She pointed at a ratty looking house. She smiled and walked towards it. Chase was very confused. The whole neighborhood looked very nice. Why would her house be the worst of the bunch? Alexis smiled and opened the front door.

"Wait here," Alexis said

From what Chase could see, the house looked the same as the outside. It wasn't Mr. Davenport's house but it was… cozy. Yeah, that was a nice way of saying it.

"Hologram off," Alexis yelled "Coast is clear."

Suddenly, the whole hall changed. The brown walls fuzzed into white ones. Chase's eyes widened with every change. Alexis turned towards him and waved him over. Chase walked into the house skeptically. He didn't know what to expect after the hologram incident.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home with Chase," Alexis yelled

A tall woman that looked like an older version of Alexis and Melanie walked in. She was cleaning off her hands with a rag. She smiled once she saw the teens.

"Hey mija!" she said hugging Alexis (hey my daughter!)

Chase stood there in shock. He was barely blinking.

"What's with your friend?" Alexis' mom whispered

"I'm… not really sure," Alexis replied

"Yo- you're Nina Vega," Chase stuttered

"Yes I am sweetie," She responded

She turned to Alexis.

"Sweetie," she started "Can you show Chase to his room? We're going to eat in an hour. Wear something nice!"

"Fine," Alexis sighed

Alexis started walking up the stairs when she turned around. Chase was still standing there. She ran back down the stairs, grabbed his arm, and dragged him up the stairs. He shook his head a little and looked at Alexis.

"What'd I miss?" he asked

"Well you acted like a complete idiot around my mom," Alexis said grinning while entering a room

Chase entered the room behind her. His suitcase was already there.

"This is your room," Alexis replied

"Thanks," Chase smiled

"No problem," Alexis grinned

"What are we doing later?" Chase asked

"I guess we're going to dinner later," Alex shrugged

**With Jake and Bree**

Bree was hanging out in Jake's room with him. She was helping him pick out an outfit for dinner that night. She pulled out a blue dress shirt with black pants.

"How about this one?" Bree asked

"No," Jake said for the 20th time that hour

Bree sighed.

"This isn't going to work if you keep rejecting these outfits," she huffed

"Fine," Jake said "I'll wear the outfit."

"Now you can't," Bree pouted

"Why not?" Jake asked

"Because you already rejected it,"

Jake groaned. Why did he let Bree pick out his clothes? He got off his bed and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants.

"I'll wear this," Jake said

"It'll look good on you," Bree grinned

"Thanks," Jake smiled

"Now if you'll excuse me, we have to pick out MY outfit," Bree smiled

Jake groaned as Bree dragged him out of the room.

**With Adam and Melanie**

"Adam!" Melanie whined looking under a couch

"I'm sorry!" Adam said lifting up another couch

"Adam!" Melanie cried seeing Adam

"I already said I was-"

Melanie took the couch and set it down delicately. She glared at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked

"Control your powers!" she hissed

"Fine," Adam said looking around

"Where did you leave your phone?" Melanie asked

"If I knew I would have it!" Adam said

Melanie rolled her eyes. Adam put his hands in his pockets in thought. He felt something. He pulled it out.

"Found it!" Adam cried with a smile

Melanie stood there with her arms crossed. Adam gave her his puppy dog eyes. She huffed and smiled a bit.

"C'mon Adam," Melanie started "We better get ready for dinner."

I promise more Adam, Melanie, Jake, and Bree next time! I just wanted to finish up Alexis and Chase. The next chapter will explain the Vega's parents. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ANYONE OF THE COUNTERPARTS TO SHARE A SWEET MOMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 9

Well… what can I say? Let's start off with an I'm sorry. If it wasn't my computer turning off, it was school or after-school activities. I'm on break for a week so… I'm going to make up a lot of chapters. I hope you can forgive me and I still love you guys! Ooh ooh ooh! I have my computer again so now I can stop asking for permission! : ) One more thing! If you are doing a guest review, please put a name! a lot of you are putting super sweet reviews and I want to thank you personally! So if you wrote this:

Just know I love you extra more right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats in any way, shape, or form. I only own the Vega's!

**Last time:**

"If I knew I would have it!" Adam said

Melanie rolled her eyes. Adam put his hands in his pockets in thought. He felt something. He pulled it out.

"Found it!" Adam cried with a smile

Melanie stood there with her arms crossed. Adam gave her his puppy dog eyes. She huffed and smiled a bit.

"C'mon Adam," Melanie started "We better get ready for dinner."

**Jake's POV**

I walked into the kitchen trying to put on a tie. When Dad saw me, he burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Getting ready for dinner," I replied grumpily

"Do you think the others would like to explore New York for a while?" Dad asked

I looked in the living room. Everyone was in the living room watching TV.

"Sure," I shugged

Dad smiled and shooed me off. I took the hint and went into the living room. Bree turned towards me and smiled. She patted the seat next to her. I sat down and started to watch TV for a while. During commercials, I made the announcement.

"Does anyone want to go explore?" I asked casually

"Yes!" they all cried in unison

**No one's POV**

The 7 teens walked outside.

"Should we go as a big group or split up?" Melanie asked

"Doesn't really matter to me," Alex shrugged

"Well," Jake said, directing his voice to the Davenport's, "Where do you want to go?"

They all responded at the same time.

"Times square!" Bree squealed

"Empire state!" Adam smiled

"UN headquarters," Chase cried

"Central Park!" Leo yelled

The Vega's looked at each other.

"Counterparts with counterparts?" Jake suggested

"What about Leo?" Melanie hissed

"I'll take him," Alex sighed

**Alex's POV**

I went over to where Chase and Leo were standing. I clapped my hands together. I turned towards Chase.

"Do you mind if we go to central park first?" I asked

"No, it's fine, let's go," Chase smiled

While I was walking, I shot a quick text to Carlos.

(_Italics= Alex, _**Bold= Carlos)**

_Tell everyone to go to Central Park!_

**Okay. They said they'll be there in 10.**

_Sweet! Thanks big bro! _

**No problem little sis! : )**

I put my phone in my pocket. By the time I looked up, I saw we were by the entrance of the park. We started walking through.

"Do you mind if some of my friends join us?" I asked

"It's fine," Leo smiled

I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out my phone shielded it from the light.

**We're on our way. Where are you?**

_Just come a little into the entrance. I'll be hiding by a tree. Just randomly say "Don't you wish Alexis was here?"_

**Fine.**

I smiled as I ran towards the trees. I quickly texted Chase saying I would be over there in 5 minutes. He gave me a smile from where he was standing.

"Don't you wish Alexis was here?" I heard Carlos yell loudly

"Yeah, it would've been more fun," I heard my best friend Ashley sigh

"I don't know why she had to leave," Andrea said

"Well I don't," I heard a snotty voice say

"I don't either," I heard another voice say, "She was super lame and stuck up."

My chest tightened up. I blinked back the tears. If I knew correctly, it was my "friend" Brianna. The other was a frenemy of mine, Jessica. I quietly came out behind the tree. I smiled at Andrea and Ashley. They gasped.

"I think I should head out now," I whispered, looking at the ground

I started to walk to where Chase and Leo were standing. I felt a tap on my back. When I turned around, I felt someone hugging me.

"I missed you so much!" a squeaky voice cried

I pushed Brianna of me. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. I didn't want to start fighting. I felt another person hugging me from behind.

"Didn't I make it clear th-" I started

"Andrea! Stop hogging Lexi! It's my turn to hug her!" I heard Ashley cry

I laughed and turned around. I hugged them both and smiled.

"Hey guys," I started

"Yeah?" they responded

"I have to introduce you to some special friends of mine," I smiled

I'm gonna finish there. I'm too tired and I DON'T CARRRREEEE! Sorry! I kinda let Pewdiepie get the best of me : )

Wow, You are a really good writer! I keep showing this to my friends. I keep checking back 7 times a day hoping for another chapter. I'll write the six reviews myself to get one lol.


	12. Chapter 10

Hi guys! It's me aaa3007. I'm going to write another chapter for my story so… yeah. I can't guarantee if I'll be writing again… for a while. YOU THOUGHT I WAS QUITING? Psh! No! Are you crazy? Oh yes! I wanted to give a shout-out to a fellow bro, ILOVEALLSTORIES. I did check out Cry and I LOVE HIM! His voice makes me melt! Have you been to a live stream? I'm going to try to go to the next one. I want to call my readers a cute name. Suggestions? My name is Alexis if anyone is still confused.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LAB RATS NOR DO I OWN LORAINE THOMPSON. SHE IS OWNED BY A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, GREENSABER92

Last time:

"_Andrea! Stop hogging Lexi! It's my turn to hug her!" I heard Ashley cry_

_I laughed and turned around. I hugged them both and smiled. _

"_Hey guys," I started_

"_Yeah?" they responded_

"_I have to introduce you to some special friends of mine," I smiled_

**Alexis' POV**

I waved good-bye to Andrea and Ashley. I smiled sadly seeing the leave. Leo had decided to go to the movies with them since he didn't want to go to the UN headquarters. I agreed to call him after we finished.

"Come to my house tomorrow," I yelled

"Okay," Ashley responded. "Tell Jake and Mel we say hi!"

Chase and I began walking. I had no idea what to say. I just

kept my head down.

"So, why did you want to come here?" I asked

"I just thought it would be cool," he muttered

I stopped and folded my arms. Chase looked at me confused.

"Can you stop being vague and tell me the reason?" I asked

Chase sighed and told me about his dream about helping the UN. He looked a bit embarrassed. I punched his arm lightly.

"You're not that bad Davenport," I smiled

"Thanks Vega," he responded.

(Consider this a sweet moment. I dunno. I'M A TOMBOY!)

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I grunted as I walked down the streets of Times Square, holding 15 bags that Bree asked me to carry. I couldn't say no. I just smiled and nodded. We had spent about 3 hours in stores. Bree was amazed with all the lights and sounds. I didn't want to show her the freaks though. The Naked Cowboy had scarred my sisters and I for life. (When I went to New York with my friends, he followed us down the street singing. Our gym teacher would've been proud with our speed. We are now scarred for life. I couldn't stop laughing though.) I took Bree to a restaurant so I could rest my arms. We talked and ate for the next hour. It was nice talking to her. I smiled as she talked about being a lab rat. I could get used to Bree. I was happy about that. As we left, she gave me a hug.

"Thanks for everything Jake," she smiled

"No problem Bree," I replied

* * *

I dunno what to do. I'm tired and well, I'll post tomorrow or Friday. Dance class is calling me. Well I will go out with one thing. (I stole this from PewDiePie and ChaoticMonki (Cry))

BRO DAY EVERYDAY! *Brofist* Love y'all!


	13. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. Remember, I appreciate **every single **review I get. I don't care whether it's good or bad. So yeah… I guess I'll continue the story now. Here we go! Kind of making Jake the leader in this one. Tell me if you like it.

**Alexis' POV**

I threw my suitcase in the back of the mini-van taking us to the airport. I walked into the house to say our final goodbyes. My mother began crying while hugging Melanie.

"Don't worry Mom," I smiled. "Davenport told us we'll see you every weekend."

Mom began to wipe her tears while looking at my Dad. My Dad sighed. He asked Davenport to get Leo and the other bionics to help load the car. Davenport nodded. Once everyone left, my Dad motioned us to sit on the couch. I carefully sat down.

"Guys," Dad started.

My Mom broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably. Jake and Melanie ran to help her. My Dad motioned them to leave her alone. The obeyed and sat down next to me. My Mom wiped her tears and stopped crying. The sound in the room was her occasional whimper or sniffle.

"You won't be seeing us for a while," Dad said

"How long?" Jake said deadpan

"You three must know that-"

"How long?" Jake interrupted

"A year," my Mom whimpered

Melanie crossed her arms. I tapped my foot. Jake sat for a while. He finally stood up walking away.

"Whatever," he replied

Melanie and I followed his lead. I wasn't sad. I was angry. How could they do this to us? In the time we needed them most, they leave. As usual.

"Jacob Matthew Vega, Melanie Rose Vega, and Alexis Marie Vega." Dad snarled. "Get in here."

I turned around. I wasn't taking a step forward.

"Don't you understand how much this hurts us!" my Mom cried

"Do you realize how much this hurts US!?" Jake yelled

"We are so proud that you two are scientists," I started. "But don't you understand how much your job affects us?"

"Do you know how many of my dance performances you missed?" Melanie asked

"Or my plays?" I tagged along

"Or my concerts?" Jake added

"ENOUGH!" Dad yelled

Jake, Melanie, and I added more fuel to the fire.

"You never had time for us," Melanie sobbed

"You didn't raise us," Jake yelled "Grandma and grandpa did."

"We all know you could've said no to almost all your expeditions," I snarled. "They had more than enough people."

"And who told you that?" Mom screamed

"Stanley!" Jake cried

The name echoed around the room. Jake, Melanie, and I were panting. We were tired from all the yelling.

"When did Stanley tell you these false accusations?" Dad asked

"He explained it to us," Jake explained. "We found out on our own."

"How could you three possibly-"

"The office files," Melanie said

"You went snooping through our stuff?" Mom asked

"We wanted answers that you wouldn't tell us." I smiled

My Dad shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Speechless huh?" Jake smirked

My Dad raised his hand towards Jake. I quickly ran over to Jake. I pulled up my force field, blocking Jake from the blow. My Dad cradled his hand. It had shocked him. He took We all stared in surprise. Dad was never the one for violence. We began running to the car. Jake signaled Davenport to start the car. We hopped in and yelled at him to go.

"That was close," Melanie whispered

Davenport began to talk.

"How did the talk go?" he asked

"Perfectly." Jake muttered

Soooo. I'll do another chapter tomorrow. I guess. I'm bored. Blah. If you're reading this, give a review saying "PewDieCryUngerPhan". Yeah. Write that.


	14. Chapter 12

Hi. HEY! HEY! HEY! Don't skip this. I know I'm a horrible person. I understand but I warned y'all that I would be taking a break. I'm back! So, I have a question. Do you want me to do the school days in episode format (So the next chapter will follow the plotline of 'Commando App') or should I just freestyle it? I like both ideas personally. Okay here's the deal. I need the answers by Saturday night. There also has to be more than 5 reviews. More reviews = the faster I want to update the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does. If I did, I would be seeing Billy Unger every day. Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

**Alexis' POV**

Chase woke me up as we pulled up in front of the house. I was about to run to my room until Davenport called out.

"Anyone who has bionic powers, stay in the living room," he yelled

I sighed and sat on the couch between Chase and Melanie. I hugged my knees and looked at the clock by the elevator. It was 6:30 here so that meant it was 8:30 in New York. I pulled out my phone as I felt it vibrate. It was my Mom. I passed my phone to Mel. After she saw it, she passed it to Jake. He nodded his head toward the stairs. We got up and began walking.

"Mr. Davenport told us to stay here until he-" Chase called after us

"Not now Chase," I yelled back

Jake opened the door to his room and took a seat on his bed. Melanie and I follow his lead. The phone began ringing again. Jake looked at the phone for a few seconds, as if he were contemplating answering the phone or not. He finally touched the 'Answer' button.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, harshly

I had never seen or heard Jake so mad. Sure, Melanie and I gave him many reasons to be mad but he still loved us. He yelled but he never used this tone of voice. It was full of hatred. They talked for a while. Jake never changed his tone. He hung up the phone and put his head down. I saw a tear fall of his face. Tears sprang to my eyes too. Melanie buried her head in her knees.

"What did they say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice controlled

"Th-They're giving Daven- Davenport full custody of u-us," Jake whispered

Melanie walked out of the room and started heading down the stairs.

"Where are you going Melly?" I asked

"Davenport is waiting for us," She replied

I grabbed Jake's shoulder and shook him.

"Let's go," I whispered

Jake and I followed Melanie down the stairs. Davenport looked at us and frowned. We took our seats and looked at him.

"Hi Dad," Melanie smiled

**Chase's POV**

Did Melanie just call Mr. Davenport Dad? I looked at Bree and Adam in confusion. They looked just as confused as I was. I looked at Davenport and lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's get one thing straight," Mr. Davenport started. "I'm not taking the offer."

"Great. No one wants us." Alexis frowned

"Let me finish," Mr. Davenport frowned. "I'm not taking it because I'm giving the custody to your Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack. I have my certain reasons for my actions and I believe this is the best choice."

Oh. OH. Now I understand everything. Was this the announcement?

"Now for the original announcement, all of you are starting school tomorrow." Mr. Davenport smiled

Adam, Bree, and I jumped up and danced around. The Vega's had a different reaction. Melanie lifted her head toward the ceiling with her eyes closed and sighed, Alexis buried her head in the couch, and Jake rolled off the couch and moaned.

"Everything is set up for you 6 tomorrow," he smiled. "Be prepared."


	15. Chapter 13 12

Hai guise. ^.^ So, here's another chapter. I wrote this because LollipopR5 wanted me to. Unfortunately, I can't write two chapters. I actually have stuff to this weekend! Shocker, huh? These two chapters are dedicated to a reviewer called Alex. You. Are. So. Amazingly. Awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I don't own Lorriane Thompson either. She was created by Greensaber92. Unfortunately, greensaber92 doesn't write for the archive anymore. This upsets me.

**Melanie's POV**

I opened my eyes. Monday morning. That meant school. I groaned and rolled off my bed. I landed with a thud but I didn't care. I was terrified of going to a new school. First impression = most important impression, right? I changed into black skinny jeans and a light pink camisole with a hot pink sweater over the top. I matched it with some light pink flats and hot pink earrings. Thank you, Davenport. I curled my hair and smiled. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Tasha smiled and held out some pancakes. I smiled and reached out for them when my hunger panged with pain. I put my hand down and shook my head.

"I think I'll have some toast," I said

"Nervous, huh?" Tasha asked

I nodded my head and put some bread in the toaster.

"You'll be fine sweetheart," she smiled. "Just be yourself."

I smiled at the familiar saying. You couldn't be yourself in high school. You had to be perfect unless you found someone who you felt comfortable with. I saw Jake coming down. He wore a green and white polo, blue jeans, and green vans.

"Preppy look aye?" I smirked

"Shut it," he said rolling his eyes. "Now I have to change."

I grabbed him by the collar before he could change.

"I'm joking! You look great."

Jake smiled and munched on a granola bar. Alexis ran down the stairs and called our names.

"Sir Davenport requests your arrival," she said bowing

I laughed and rolled my eyes walking toward the elevator. Soon enough, we were in the lab. Davenport smiled and waved us over.

"Good morning," Davenport said. "Let's get our story straight before anything else."

**Alexis' POV**

"Have fun!" Davenport yelled before driving off

I sighed and turned around. Huge high school right in front of my face. Awesome. Davenport just warned us about Chase's commando app. Oh and our story. Our story was that the Davenport's were a close family friend and offered to house us while our parents went abroad for family reasons. Not THAT far from the truth. I was the last one to enter the school. I had to collect my thoughts for a minute. When I walked in the school I walked toward Leo, Jake, and Melanie. Each of them had horrified looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"They. Are. Sitting. With. The. Popular. Kids." Leo gasped

I looked around the table. There was no trouble. The bionics seemed to be having… fun. I walked over and brought a seat. The others followed my lead. Everything seemed nice. The cheerleaders weren't mean. They seemed pretty cool.

"I'll use you like a sponge."

I turned around in horror. Chase was being held by his collar by a football player. Everyone stared. I looked at Bree and Adam. I knew what they were thinking. Hel-lo Spike. Within minutes, the football players ran out of the cafeteria crying while covered in pudding.

"I better go find my locker," I smiled

"I'll go with you," Spike smirked

I turned around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash.

"You stay."

"Sure Lexi. I'll just walk you out."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. I knew there was no way to shake him off. I accepted the fact and walked on.

I gotta wake up early so….. I gotta go. I'll write another chapter tomorrow okay? Okay.


	16. Chapter 13

This is for LollipopR5's birthday. Love you! Never stop reviewing. I'm happy to say I have such an amazing reviewer/friend like you. Making it super long just for you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Simple as that.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

I checked the small slip of paper as I arrived at my locker.

"24 17 30," I whispered as I turned the lock

As soon as I opened it, Spike slammed it shut. I crossed my arms and huffed. He leaned against the locker and smirked.

"What am I going to have to do to get rid of you?" I asked

"A date," he smiled. "Tonight at 7."

"Will this guarantee you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day?" I sighed

"Of course! Would I lie to you Lexi?"

"Fine. Tonight at 7."

Spike sauntered away from me and into the cafeteria. I opened my locker again. I grabbed the books I needed and shut my locker. I saw everyone walking to class. I ran into a guy about my age.

"Ohmigosh. I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to," I babbled

The guy laughed and smiled. He brushed off his pants and held out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully. Now I could see he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"No need to apologize," he smiled. "I'm Matthew but everyone calls me Matt."

"Thanks. I'm Alexis and I prefer… Alexis. It's fine if you want to call me Alex or Lexi." I smiled

"You're new right?" he asked

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'

"What's your first class?"

"Ummm… Chemistry."

"I'll show you the way. I have it too,"

"Thanks," I sighed with relief

~Lunchtime~

Matt and I came into the cafeteria laughing.

"You did that?" I laughed

"Yeah! It was the most epic thing ever!" he smiled.

I waved to Matt as he walked away. The school had two cafeterias and he promised some friends he'd sit with them there. He waved back and winked. I blushed a little but turned away before he could see. I entered the cafeteria to see Chase and the principal fighting. Apparently, Spike knew nothing of first impressions.

"Yeah, him too," Spike growled pointing at Leo

Perry walked out steaming mad with the football players trailing her. I put down my lunch tray on the table.

"What trouble did Spike bring us into this time?" I asked

"The Davenports have to play a football game against the team to keep our spot at the popular table." Melanie explained

I sighed and hit my head against the table and pushed my tray away.

"Suddenly," Bree started. "I'm not hungry."

"Me neither," I said

Everyone else murmured their agreements. We walked outside the cafeteria and looked at each other.

"It isn't that bad," Jake shrugged. "You got Spike."

I saw Chase blinking and shaking his head. Oh no. We're screwed.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I couldn't remember anything. I looked around to see the rest of the group looking at me.

"You used me for my commando app?!" I cried

Everyone began to yell no and how they didn't. Adam was the one who eventually said yes.

"My first day if school and I can't remember half of it. Thanks guys." I said walking away

* * *

**I don't want to write about the football game. It's the exact same as in the show. Not changing it at all.**

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

I awkwardly entered the house as the rest of the guys carried Leo to his room. Chase let go and looked at me.

"Alexis," he started. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said sitting on the sofa

"I hope you know that I somewhat have a memory of what goes on while Spike is here."

"Oh. You're talking about the umm…"

"Date?"

"Yeah that. It's fine if you don't wanna go now."

Chase sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you think…" he lightly smiled

"Yeah?" I asked

"Do you think I can take the date for Spike? You know, you DID promise him."

I looked at Chase with widened eyes. He was looking at the ground blushing. He actually looked ,dare I say it, cute. Chase was a lot better than Spike that's for sure.

"Sure," I smiled

"Do you wanna go now? There's a pizza place a couple of blocks over."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

We walked out the door and left. We talked very little on our way there. Once we got to the place, Chase opened the door for me. I smiled my thanks. We both ordered our slices of pizza and talked. We talked about our families and shared stories.

"I haven't really talked to Bree yet," I admitted

"I haven't spoken to Jake either," he smiled

"How can we when they're always with each other? I give it one more week till they're dating."

"I'll give it two."

"Care to make a bet?"

"Sure. How much?"

"$20."

"You're on," he smiled holding out his hand

I shook his hand and laughed. We walked out of the restaurant and began walking home. I looked up at the sky and smiled. It was such a beautiful night to be out. We walked up the steps to the Davenport household. We looked at each other and smiled. Chase began to lean in. I felt myself moving forward too. We were an inch apart when Adam opened the front door and found us.

"Hey guys! I found Chase and Alexis!"


	17. Chapter 14

Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to upload something, you know? Sorry if I sound sad. It's just… love sucks. You think you like someone and they stomp on your heart by liking your best friend and your best friends the worst because she brings it up that he likes her. It's messed up. I also realized I friendzoned an amazing guy but… I don't have feelings for him in that way and we're not as close as we were. Is it that hard to find a guy who loves all (or at least one of) your fandoms, is kinda cute, and likes you for you? LOVE SUCKS OKAY!? Let's just make it that simple. Bye until next chapter, Alexis.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats.

**Adam's POV **

I opened the door to see Chase and Alexis an inch apart. Did they fall over with their faces out or something?

"Hey guys! I found Alexis and Chase!" I smiled

Davenport had been looking for them for fifteen minutes, ever since he had noticed they were gone. Alexis waved her hand as a signal for me to get closer.

'"Adam," she whispered. "You saw nothing that happened outside right now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

I was still confused. What HAD they been doing? Alexis seemed satisfied with my answer. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged back a little even though it would feel tight to her. It was nice having another girl in the house. She was the complete opposite of Bree but I liked it.

"We can play some video games later too," Alexis smiled

I grinned widely and nodded. I liked playing video games with Alexis. She didn't know how to work her powers well so she couldn't look up cheats during the game like Chase. Now, what was I supposed to tell them? Oh yeah!

"Davenport is looking for you two," I said as I clapped my hands together

"Oh okay," Chase shrugged. "Let's go."

Alexis and Chase walked around me as I closed the door. I walked away and sat on the couch with Melanie. She was watching some dancing show. She was sitting up while I laid on my back with my head on her lap. I closed my eyes and lightly smiled as she played with my hair. We had a weird relationship. It was like we were dating but we weren't. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stared intently at the screen.

"Hey Melly?" I asked

"Yeah Adam?" she replied looking at me

My breath got caught in my throat. What was I going to say? 'Hey Melly? Wanna be my girlfriend?". No. I wasn't going to work. Melanie deserved better than that. My smiled faltered.

"Never mind," I sighed

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Adam."

Soon enough the show was back on and Melanie focused on the screen. It was as if the conversation never happened. Even though it probably meant nothing to her, it meant a lot to me. I know knew I had to find the perfect way to ask out Melanie Vega.

**Jake's POV**

I was training with Bree in the lab. She had found an easier way to help me control my speed.

"Green light!" she yelled

I ran as fast as I could, smiling. We made training into a game of 'Red Light, Green Light'. We added a few more colors since I needed to learn a few more things.

"Purple light!" she called out

I slowed down my pace so it would seem like a normal person's run. Bree flashed me a thumbs up and a smile. The timer went off letting us know that our hour and a half training session was over. I grabbed my water bottle and drained it.

"Good job," she smiled. "You're getting better."

I smiled my thanks as walked out of the lab. We walked to the kitchen to get a snack. I got an orange as Bree reached for an apple.

"It's fun training," I smiled. "Makes me feel like I'm 8 again."

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Bree asked

I was shocked by the sudden question. I nodded and smiled after a few minutes. It seemed alright. She smiled and said goodnight before retiring to her bed. I laid back on the counter, propped up by my elbows. I have ,technically, a date with Bree Davenport tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 15

Ohmigod guys. Does anyone know what today is? TODAY IS THIS STORY'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! So before I start the chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has ever read this FanFiction. I love you all to death. :3 HERE'S TO ANOTHER YEAR! *Lifts up glass of sparkling apple juice*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Warning:** One use of bad language in this chapter.

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

I finished watching my TV show but continued to play with Adam's hair. I loved his hair so much. I smiled down at him and he smiled back. I wish I knew how he felt about me. He's one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. I bit my lip as I stared at the TV screen again.

"Hey Mel," Adam started. "Want some popcorn?"

I nodded and let go of his hair to allow him to stand up. I watched as he walked away. I tried to not look at his butt but, let's face it. The boy did have an amazing one. I smelled and heard the popcorn before I saw it. I smiled and let him return to his prior position. We soon became bored of the movie we had been watching and began to make a game of throwing popcorn at each other. I laughed as Adam caught one I had thrown in his mouth. After a few seconds, we were dying of laughter. We had realized the movie had changed and began watching it again. I covered myself with a blanket but still shivered. I noticed Adam looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Hey Melly, are you cold?"

"A little." I responded. "Why?"

He made space by his side of the couch. "Want me to keep you warm?"

I scooted over to the other side of the couch and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. We soon fell asleep on the couch. This was the perfect evening. I was wrapped in a blanket and surrounded by pieces of popcorn. The best part? I was being held by Adam Davenport.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

Chase and I waited in the lab for Davenport. I sat on top of the counter while Chase leaned against it. We occasionally took peeks at each other but turned around when the other started to look. Chase sighed and turned around to look at me.

"What happened out there?" he asked while crossing his arms

I shrugged. "You tell me."

"Well, I thought, before Adam ruined it, we were about to kiss."

"I guess we were," I said as I hopped off the counter and looking him straight in the eyes. "Can we just forget that happened?"

Chase looked at the floor and reluctantly nodded. I wanted to say something but all I could think of were his eyes. They were a lovely shade of green. Chase leaned against the counter again and I resumed my position on the counter. After a few minutes went by, I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Chase asked, frowning

"It's just that I don't think you'd be a good kisser," I shrugged

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"You've never kissed anyone before. Unless you have with Bree, then I don't want to know."

"No! Ewwww. That's disgusting."

I shrugged and looked away. Chase cocked his head to the side.

"Have you?" he asked

"Have I what?" I replied

"Kissed anyone."

I shifted my eyes from side to side. 'Just say yes!' I thought. I sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

"No."

Chase lifted his eyebrows and smiled a bit. I rolled my eyes and leaped off the counter. God, he looked so smug. 'He's adorable when he looks like that." I thought. Woah. Where the hell did that come from?

"Shuttup." I snapped

"What did I do?" he asked with a bit of a grin

"I know what you're thinking."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're thinking I'm a loser for not kissing anyone. I'm waiting for the right guy, alright?"

"We were about to kiss outside."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh really?" he asked, stepping closer

"Yes, really." I said taking another step closer

This continued until we were about 2 or 3 steps apart. He had a huge grin on his face, as if he enjoyed getting me mad.

"Oh really?" he smiled

"Yes -"

Suddenly, Chase grabbed me by the waist and pushed his lips to mine. I stood there in shock not doing anything. I didn't know what to do either. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy my first kiss. It wasn't as hard as I had imagined it would be. I followed Chase's movements and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, next to his body. I adjusted my arms. We pulled away for air. I looked up at him, shocked. He smirked and put his forehead to mine.

"And you called me a bad kisser."


End file.
